onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Ideo
Episode 633 | affiliation = | occupation = Boxer | epithet = | jva = Masaki Aizawa }} "Destruction Cannon" Ideo is a XXX rank boxer who joined as a gladiator at the Corrida Colosseum to compete for the Mera Mera no Mi. Appearance Ideo has dark colored hair pulled back into a tight ponytail and a dark beard. He has a widow's peak, sharply edged facial features, and dark eyeliner surrounding his eyes, with large eyelashes on his lower eyelid, and a bulging vein on the side of his head. His shoulders are abnormally large, extending over his head. He has his ear pierced three times and has four crosses tattooed on his chest. In the manga he is shown sporting a black jacket, with a white stripe coming down each arm. He also wears black shorts that have a white stripe coming down each leg, a large belt, and kneepads. Ideo also has bandages wrapped around his calves and feet, along with light colored gloves. His anime appearance is largely the same, with the exception of his gloves and the stripes on his arms and legs. In the manga they are depicted as being white while the anime portrays them as red. Personality He is confident enough in his abilities to enter the Corrida Colosseum tournament. During the Block C battle royale, he states his one desire: to become stronger, which is the main reason he wants to win the Mera Mera no Mi. He can also be quite merciless, as he had no qualms attacking an already unconscious opponent. Abilities and Powers Ideo is a XXX rank boxer. He uses a punching technique wherein he delivers a hit which explodes on impact. His punches are apparently powerful enough to send Hajrudin's massive body flying with a single strike, although it should be noted that the giant was already unconscious at that point. Other than that, not much is known about his skills in combat, but he must be confident in his strength as he entered as a contestant in the Corrida Colosseum. He is strong enough to handle the New World and go toe to toe with Sai, who was personally selected to be the Commander of the Happo Navy by Don Chinjao. However, he was no match for Chinjao himself as he was cast aside by him with ease. Techniques * : An explosive punch that is Ideo's signature attack, and the source of his epithet. It was first seen when Ideo punched the unconscious Hajrudin out of the ring in the Block C battle royale, and named when he participated in the battle against members of the Donquixote Pirates. According to Gatz, the explosive power of the attack comes from Ideo's oddly-shaped shoulders. History Past Sometime in the past, he became known as the 2 time (V2) champion of the New World Central Fighting Tournament. Dressrosa Arc Ideo entered the Corrida Colosseum to compete for the Mera Mera no Mi. For the battle royale, he was placed in Block C. After Lucy defeated Hajrudin, Ideo walked over to the giant's prostrate body, stating that this place is a ring and that he can sleep elsewhere, before using his formidable punching powers to knock the giant out of the ring, highly surprising Gatz and the spectators. After this show of strength, Ideo announces his desire to grow even stronger by eating the Mera Mera no Mi, before proceeding to attack more of his fellow Block C fighters. After Sai defeated the Funk Brothers, Ideo was then locked in combat with him. The two fought evenly, exchanging blows with each other. The boxer used his exploding prowess while the Chinjao Family member utilized his Hasshoken technique. They clashed until they were caught in the middle of Lucy and Chinjao's feud. Before Ideo can so much as react, an irate Chinjao easily clobbered and knocked him out of the ring, much to Gatz and the spectators' utter shock. He later went to the underground medical treatment facility to receive treatment for his injuries. While waiting for his turn, he was annoyed with Sai yelling at a doctor concerning Chinjao. Shortly afterwards, he was tricked and thrown into an underground dungeon, alongside Kelly Funk and Boo, where they joined the other disqualified participants. He was later transformed into a toy and forced to work in the underground trade port. When Sugar lost consciousness, Ideo returned to his original form. After Doflamingo trapped Dressrosa in his "Birdcage", Ideo and the other colosseum fighters escaped to the surface through an opening created by Pica when he rearranged the land with his ability. When he found Luffy, Zoro, and Law, Ideo stated that he will defeat Doflamingo. He joined forces with Luffy's group alongside the Chinjao Family, Hajrudin, Suleiman, Fighting Bull, Blue Gilly, Cavendish, Abdullah, Jeet, Orlumbus, Elizabello II, and Dagama. When some of the former toys came for the heads of Luffy, Zoro, and Law, Ideo and the allied colosseum fighters fought them off. They later marched towards the royal palace and began to battle against Pica. When Pica attacked, Chinjao and Elizabello II shattered his stone hand, enabling the group to move forward. Ideo and the other allied fighters fought through Doflamingo's troops. Pica then attacked with his other arm, causing Ideo and some of the other allies to fall back. After avoiding Pica's strike, they were surprised to see Luffy, Zoro, Law, Abdullah, Jeet, and Fighting Bull climbing on Pica's arm. They were also amazed when Luffy shattered Pica's stone head. When Pica's giant stone body stopped moving, Ideo and his allies continued on with their assault. Major Battles *Ideo vs. Corrida Colosseum Group C Gladiators **Ideo vs. Sai (interrupted by Luffy and Chinjao) Filler Battles *Ideo vs. Lucy Trivia * Ideo's name and abnormally high shoulders are based on the iconic robot from the anime series Space Runaway Ideon. References Site Navigation fr:Ideo it:Ideo Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Corrida Colosseum Gladiators Category:Martial Artists